yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jurong East
Jurong East is a planning area of Singapore. It is bounded by Sungei Pandan, the Pan Island Expressway, Jurong Canal Drive, Boon Lay Way, Yuan Ching Road, the Ayer Rajah Expressway, Jurong Port Road, Jalan Buroh, Jurong Pier Road and the Northern border of Selat Jurong. History The development of Jurong started in the 1970s when estates such as Boon Lay, Taman Jurong, Bukit Batok, Bukit Gombak, Hong Kah, Teban Gardens and Yuhua were built, mostly due to the resettlement of Hong Kah (present-day Tengah) and surrounding villages. Yuhua, Teban Gardens, Bukit Batok and Bukit Gombak formed Jurong East. Sub-zones There are 9 sub-zones in Jurong East, *Jurong Port *Penjuru Crescent *Jurong River *Teban Gardens *Jurong Lake *International Business Park *Toh Guan *Yuhua Toh Guan Toh Guan is a sub-zone of which blocks are being built in 1998 - 2000, before the Daiso IMM Building was opened in 2002. Penjuru Crescent Penjuru is an industrial area in Singapore, bounded by Sungei Jurong, Ayer Rajah Expressway, Penjuru Road, Jalan Buroh, Sungei Pandan, West Coast Highway and West Coast Park. Penjuru consists of mostly heavy industries and the first two railroad crossings of the Jurong Line. Housing Neighborhoods There are 4 neighborhoods in Jurong East *N1 - Yuhua (South) and area of Jurong Regional Centre along Jurong Gateway Road. *N2 - Yuhua (North), Toh Guan and area of Jurong Regional Centre along Boon Lay Way. *N3 - Boon Lay (Jurong East) *N4 - Teban Gardens Politics The Northern section is under Jurong GRC and Southern section under West Coast GRC. Education There are 3 Primary schools and 4 Secondary schools in Jurong East. *Commonwealth Secondary School *Crest Secondary School *Fuhua Primary School *Jurong Primary School *Jurongville Secondary School *Shuqun Secondary School *Yuhua Primary School Recreation Sports *Jurong East Sports and Recreation Centre Leisure *Jurong Lake Park *Pandan Gardens Park Connector *Jurong Park Connector *Toh Guan Neighborhood Park *Pandan Gardens Leisure Park *Pandan Reservoir Fitness Corner *Jurong Country Club *Hong Kah East Neighborhood Park *Yuhua Village Neighborhood Park Tourist Attractions There are 3 tourist attractions in Jurong East: *Science Centre *Snow City *Chinese Garden Transport Road Jurong East is connected to the rest of Singapore with the Pan Island Expressway(PIE) and the Ayer Rajah Expressway(AYE). *Major Arterial road Jurong Town Hall Road interconnects the two expressways with Boon Lay, Yuhua, Jurong Regional Centre, International Business Park, Jurong Lake and Teban Gardens. *Toh Guan is connected to the PIE via Toh Guan Road, while Jurong Canal Road provides an alternative at Boon Lay for traffic to (Tuas) and from (Changi) the PIE. *From the AYE, Major Arterial roads Jurong Pier Road, Jurong Port Road and Penjuru Road (along with Minor Arterial road Teban Gardens Crescent) carry the traffic to Jurong River, Penjuru Crescent and Jurong Port. *Boon Lay Way and Jalan Buroh are the two other Major Arterial roads in Jurong East, which provides inter-connectivity across the various sub-zones in the area. Jurong Canal Drive is a road in Jurong East. It had recently opened in 2002. Public Transport Mass Rapid Transit Jurong East is served by 2 MRT stations – Jurong East and Chinese Garden. Bus Most of the bus routes in Jurong East originate from Jurong East Bus Interchange, which is adjacent to Jurong East MRT Station. Economy At Jurong Port, Jurong River, Penjuru Crescent, and parts of Toh Guan and Teban Gardens, there is land allocated for business activities. Jurong Lake District Consisting of Jurong Lake, Jurong Regional Centre, International Business Park and the southern section of Toh Guan, the Jurong Lake District is a prime regional centre serving as an inviting place for commercial development remote from the Central Area, to meet the various demands of business and provide employment opportunities nearer to people staying in the Western region of Singapore.Jurong Lake District Commercial Shopping malls At Jurong Regional Centre and Toh Guan, there are 5 Shopping malls, *IMM *JCube *JEMhttp://www.straitstimes.com/BreakingNews/Singapore/Story/STIStory_695314.html *Westgatehttp://www.capitamallsasia.com/mall-profiles/sg/en/westgate.html *''Big Box'' (under construction) Jurong Regional Library Jurong Regional Library (Chinese: 裕廊区域图书馆) is a public library located in Jurong East, Singapore. The last regional library to be completed after the Tampines and Woodlands regional libraries, it was upgraded on the site of the former Jurong East Community Library, the latter of which closed in 2002 for the upgrading works. During the construction of the National Library building, it temporarily housed the main collections of the reference library until the opening of the new building on 22 July 2005. Gallery 14565048_564368663755652_2431385229693288448_n.jpg|J-Walk, no chewing gums, which is quite a clean walkway from Jurong East MRT to Science Centre 14705119_1698895480436392_5181655271260291072_n.jpg|Teban Gardens 14478470_1776118325977897_7587760847435333632_n.jpg|Jurong Country Club, which is making way for the HSR station and the new Lakeside Gateway 14736284_972936699498523_69827947665555456_n.jpg|Jurong Town Hall, which is gazetted as a national monument since July 2015 Category:Places in Singapore